Episode 10 (Revolution): One More Time
2nd Season Revolution (Universe Series) Characters *Isamu Sato *Jun Sato *Universe Eleven *Royal Eleven Episode 10 (Revolution): One More Time (~) At the Training Facility (~) "Sugoi! This is so amazing!" Isamu said, amazed. He was looking around the area, inspecting every training equipment. Jun was beside him. "We'll definitely improve once we've been through all of these!" "Yeah!" "Hold it, Sato." Kai said, grabbing him by his shoulders. "You're training with me inside this training facility." "What?!" Jun asked. "Why is nii-chan training with you? Clearly he can train by himself!" "I disagree, Jun. If you know what's better for your brother, then quit bickering with me every single time I say something. Man, I'm getting tired of you. You're such an eyesore, you know that?" Kai said, waving his hand of dismissal towards Jun. "Why you--!" "Stop it, Jun." Isamu scolded. He didn't like it when his younger brother was always bickering with Kai. "Try to get along with him, please? For me?" He said, having a huge smile on his face. Jun sighed. "If nii-chan says so, then I guess..." "Thanks, Jun. You're great!" And he patted on his shoulder, then turned to Kai. "Well, if you're going to train me, I'm guessing you know what to do then?" "Yeah. I've been prepared, Sato. My coach told me all about this stuff." "Alright then, let's get going! Jun, you should go train too. I'll check up on you later. Okay?" "Hai!" Jun said, and then took off to his own training room. When he left, Kai said, "Why do you even bother putting up with him?" "Huh?" "Isn't he annoying to you?" Kai asked. Isamu burst out laughing. "Him? Annoying? Well, not really. He's usually a very good kid. He's the only family I've got left." Kai yawned. "I guess that makes sense. Well, let's get started, shall we?" "Yeah!" Then they all went inside the stimulator. (~) At Jun's Training Room (~) Jun was frowning. He obviously didn't like Kai. He hated the fact that he was instructing his brother even more. How could he?! He'd better not do anything bad to him! "Hey, what's wrong, Jun?" Hideyoshi asked, seeing that he was bitter. "Oh, uh, nothing, really." "Don't lie to me, Jun. I can tell just by your face." "Ugh, I just can't stand Kai!" He said, finally spitting it out. Hideyoshi laughed. "You can't stand him? Well it's okay, neither can I." "I hate the fact that he's training with nii-chan! Why does nii-chan even trust him?!" "I don't know, but if he can help him improve, it'll be the best for the team. We need to improve too." "I know, but...!" "Now, now, let's not worry about him. We should get started on our training. I bet your brother's already started!" "You're right." "Hey, don't forget about me!" Yu said, running up to him, with Nobu following behind. "Yu! Nobu!" Hideyoshi exclaimed. "Are you okay, Nobu?! You shouldn't even be training here, you're injured! Go rest!" "There's no way in hell I can just sit back and watch you guys get beaten up. We're here to train! So I'm going to train with you!" "But your injuries!" Jun protested. "I don't care!" Nobu said. Hideyoshi grinned. "Yu, you should assist Nobu if it looks like he needs help." "Hai!" "Let's start training!" "You guys are training with me." A voice at the end of the room said. He stepped out of the shadows. "You!" Hideyoshi said, glaring. "Yes, me." It was Takayuki Konjo. He smirked. "I'm going to train you guys so hard you won't even be able to catch your breath! You'd better be ready!" (~) At Oshiro's Training Room (~) "Captain's been trying so hard to block the shots with his Death Hand! I need to train harder as well!" Oshiro said, talking to himself. Then he saw Kohaku and Ryouta at another corner. His eyes lit up. "Hey, you guys! Can you guys help me out for a bit?" Kohaku and Ryouta turned to him. "Sure, I don't see why not." "Please, help me train as a goalkeeper!" Kohaku and Ryouta faced each other. They haven't seen Oshiro so determined before. "I need your help! So please!" "Alright, alright. Just don't come crying to your mommy later on!" "Hai!" Oshiro said, happily. (~) Resting Room (~) "Are you sure we should even be here? Everyone else is training..." Masanori said, unsure of himself. "What, I can't even take a little bit of a break?" Ishimaru snapped. "I-it's not that..." "Then what?!" "Well... I just don't feel right..." "Suck it up." Tomoko said, stepping inside the room. "We'll go train when we feel like it. If you want to train, then go by yourself." Masanori sighed. He really was unsure of himself. He didn't know what he wanted to do. He looked up at the ceiling. "What should I be doing right now..." Then he jumped up, and said, "I'm going to train. See you guys later!" And he ran off. "W-wait!" Ishimaru said. "Ugh, geez! What should we do now?" "I'm going too actually." Tomoko said. "I feel bad." "You too?!" Then she ran off as well. "Hold up, man! I'm coming! Argh!" (~) Inside the Stimulator (~) "Wow, this stimulator isn't the same as last time!" Isamu said, looking around. Kai yawned. "Isn't it?" Then he said, "I'll be your opponent." "Yosh! Come at me!" Kai smirked. "As you wish. Time and Space!" "DEATHHHH HANDDDOOO!!!!!!!!" And the same thing happened as last time, and he still didn't catch it. "Ouch!" Isamu groaned, trying to stand. "Already down? Damn. That was fast." "No!" Isamu said, getting up again. "One more time, please!" Kai smiled, a real, genuine smile. "That's more like it! Here I come! Time and Space!" Again Isamu wasn't fast enough, and he fell yet again. "One more time!" He said it over and over and over. "This isn't going to help you." Kai decided at last. "No, wait! Please! Let's do this one more time!" "Don't worry, I'm not going to abandon you just yet. We're going to play a game." "A game?" "Yeah." Then he exited the stimulator, along with Isamu. It was a game of ping pong. "Air hockey? What's air hockey got to do with soccer?" Isamu asked, confused. "Clearly you don't have any brains, Sato." Kai said, chuckling. "This is going to help your reflexes by a lot. We start now!" Preview Episode 11 (Revolution): A Game of Air Hockey I'm Isamu Sato, and everyone on the team is working hard to improve! Again and again I have failed at catching Time and Space. However, Kai has found a solution for me to improve my reflexes. It will be a game of air hockey! If I beat him at air hockey, I might just be able to beat his Time and Space! Air hockey at an extremely fast speed! Here I come! Next on Universe Series 2: Revolution! A Game of Air Hockey!